Field
Embodiments of the systems and methods described herein are generally related to detection of battery packs having an operating issue or defect.
Background
An undetected issue or defect in a large, multi-cell battery pack may lead to electrical damage or fire. Typically, a battery pack may be examined only after a failure or during routine service, which may be infrequent. However, an issue or defect may exist even though the battery pack appears to be functioning properly. If the battery pack is part of a larger array of batteries, the array may appear to function properly even when an issue or defect exists in one battery pack, and detecting an issue or defect becomes increasingly difficult.